The present invention relates to a rechargeable power supply pack connected to a hand tool and includes an adapter received therein so as to be directly plugged in the receptacles without using cables.
Conventional hand tools generally has a cable connected thereto which is able to connected to a receptacle on walls so as to provide electric power to the tools. However, the cable has a fixed length so that the tool cannot reach to a position where is located far away from the wall if the cable is not long enough. Besides, the cables could tangle the users or the people passing by. Although some tools have equipped with a rechargeable power supply pack which is connected to the end of the handle of the tools, the pack has to be connected with an adapter which meets the specification of the pack. Therefore, the users have to carry the adapter with them so as to recharge the pack when the power is out. This is inconvenient for the users and the separated adapter could be damaged or missed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rechargeable power supply pack for hand tools and comprises a box having a first recess defined in a top thereof for being engaged with the tools. An adapter is received in the box and has a first contact port. A plurality of rechargeable batteries are received in the box and electrically connected to the adapter. A second recess is defined in a bottom of the box and two terminal plates are pivotably received in the second recess. The two terminal plates are connected to the first contact port when the terminal plates are pivoted out from the second recess. A second contact port is connected to the batteries and located in the first recess.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rechargeable power supply pack for hand tools wherein an adapter and rechargeable batteries are received in the pack so that the pack can be plugged in the receptacle by its terminal plates to be charged.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.